How Could An Angel Break My Heart
by Serenestorm
Summary: Young Beryl watches as her true love confesses his love to another. Rated R for sexual references, told from Beryl's pov. Please Read and Review.


Hi everyone, this is serenestorm with yet another song fic

Hi everyone, this is serenestorm with yet another short fic.The song is by Toni Braxton on her Secrets CD.This is a one shotter and I hope you like it.

BTW: Sailor Moon Does not belong to me. 

** **

** **

**How Could An Angel Break My Heart**

"Song Fic" By Serenestorm

Mirth and happiness filled the air as Queen Serenity threw yet another ball for her beloved daughter and her court.This was not just any ball, however; this ball marked the engagement of her daughter, Princess Serenity, to the Earthen Supreme Prince, Edymion.This was an happy occasion indeed for this union would finally put a stop to the feuding that had taken place for centuries between the Earth and the Silver Millennium.Yes it was a joyous occasion to most, but not to a certain forgotten princess and sailor senshi of Mei-Seito Sei.Princess Beryl looked longingly at the couple that danced away inside the ball.She stood outside the palace glancing in from one of the many windows that occupied the ballroom.Her topaz eyes were filled with sadness, hurt, and anger as she watched the royal couple that seemed to only have eyes for each other.Serenity and Edymion dipped and swayed to the soft melody and to the music that took place whenever the two lovers came together in each other's arms. The music was as sweet as a lullaby sung to small children at night. It was the music of their hearts.  I heard he sang a lullaby 

_I heard he sang it from his heart_

_When I found out thought I would die_

_Because that lullaby was mine_

How Beryl wished it were her that the Terrain Prince looked at with such love, a look he had never given her when they were lovers. She still could not believe that he was engaged to Serenity, though many had tried to tell her otherwise.She just wouldn't listen. She loved Edymion with all her heart and had been ecstatic when he had begun to show interest in her as well. She had become his willing lover, hoping that one day he would love her just half as much as she loved him.When he had found out about his bethroval to the Moon Princess, a person he had yet to meet at the time, he was furious.His parents had to practically force him to go to the moon and meet his future bride.And now here he was, madly in love with a princess that was only a girl.In love at first site he had told her when he decided to end what he called their little "fling".Fling she had screamed, it had been much more than that to her.He had her heart but his heart belonged to Serenity.Beryl looked on with tears in her eyes, tears that threaten to spill upon her rust colored gown that matched her hair perfectly.Edymion bent down and lightly kissed Serenity, the court applauding at the sweet display of his devotion to the little princess.Serenity's cheeks turned a lovely shade of rose at his gesture though everyone could see she was totally without a doubt in love with the handsome raven-haired prince. Beryl felt her heart retch as she took in, almost in denial, this display of affection.She remembered when he kissed her just as soft, just as tenderly. 

_ _

_He gently sealed it with a kiss_

_He gently kissed her cherry lips_

_I found that so hard to believe_

_Because his kiss belonged to me_

She watched on as the Prince bent to whisper something into the silver haired beauty's ear and they slipped from the ball, unnoticed by the partiers, but noticed by Beryl.She followed them knowing where the couple was headed but hoping beyond hope that her instincts were wrong.She quickly ran toward Serenity's bedroom balcony stopping right under the terrace. 

"Dark Star Planet Transform"! She shouted calling upon her senshi powers.The light immediately took her filling her with its power. She knew in her human form there was no way she could get onto the balcony but with her senshi powers it would be a piece of cake.When the light left her so did her beautiful gown.In its place was the uniform of all senshi, a sailor type body suit with a black collar and skirt.The bows sparkled with the silver ness of the stars themselves and the onyx crystal of Mei-Seito Sei, her home planet, lay nestled on her bow between her breasts.The skirt was very short as all of the senshi's were, but her knee high black boots did much to cover up her modesty.She jumped onto the balcony of her princess, the one she had sworn to protect, the one she was beginning to despise.Serenity had everything, a loving mother, friends and protectors, which loved her dearly.Did she have to have Edymion too?Beryl looked into the room from her place on the balcony, and sure enough her suspicions were conformed, for there on Serenity's bed laid the two lovers, tight in each other's embrace.Edymion pulled himself from Serenity's charms standing before her as she lay across her bed, a look of desire masking her innocence.Beryl thought that maybe Edymion got up to leave, she hoped he would leave.But again she was wrong and she watched as the prince pulled his clothes from his magnificent body, a body that she had once loved to look at as much as touch. He again joined Serenity on the bed almost tearing her gown from her as they were both caught up with the desire to become one.

"Serenity".He moaned as he saw the girl naked for the first time.

"Are you sure, my love?" Beryl heard him ask. His voice filled with concern.She noted that he didn't ask her that when he took her virginity, though he didn't know that she was a virgin at the time.

"Please, Edymion, make me truly yours". Serenity whispered so softly that Beryl almost didn't hear her reply.Beryl felt the tears that she had been holding back began to overwhelm her, falling from her eyes down her cheeks.She felt her heart break as Edymion and Serenity became one, their souls bonding for eternity.

Beryl jumped quickly from the balcony, leaving behind a chorus of moans and sighs of pleasure emitted from the two lovers. She knew now that he would never again be hers. 

"How could he?" She asked stopping beside the Sea of Serenity.

_ _

_How could an angel break my heart_

_Why didn't he catch my falling star_

_I wish I didn't wish so hard_

_Maybe I wished our love apart_

The shifting of the waves was her only answer.

"I loved him more than anything. How could he do this to me?" 

"Why did he have to love her?"Beryl screamed falling to her knees, feeling as though her very soul was crumbling from her anguish.

_ _

_Oh my soul is dying, it's crying_

_I'm trying to understand_

_Please help me_

She looked up and saw the Earth shining with a light she had never seen before.It practically lit up the dark sky, turning the Sea of Serenity a shimmering blue.It looked beautiful, but that beauty could not reach Beryl, could not reach her heart, for it was now broken.Her love stole it away, like a thief and gave his to another. 

"How could he?" she asked again. Her tears puddling the ground.

"How could my angel break my heart?"

So what did you think? Please review.I always wanted to read a fic that didn't portray Beryl as the mean nasty Bitch that most fics portray her as.I believe that she wasn't always evil so I guess that is why I wrote this. I wanted to show her as a girl with human emotions.So don't flame me for it. I know a lot of you don't like Beryl, I'm not just fond of her either, but like I said I don't think she started off evil. BTW: Mei-Seito Sei means Dark Star Planet, which is where Beryl is from in this fic.


End file.
